


Era un rompecabezas

by tempi



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Romance, Weirdness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempi/pseuds/tempi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque se llama un rompecabezas? sera porque es un dolor de cabeza que nos hace dudar de cada movimiento, el encontrar la pieza correcta, que nos da dolores puntiagudos cuando sabemos la verdad. Que no es la pieza correcta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era un rompecabezas

**Author's Note:**

> Mi segundo FF de este pairing tan raro y ya no me siento tan mal, porque en verdad esto es mi, el apoyar de ships raro.

Besarla a ella era en un inicio dulce y suave como era de suponer de besar a una chica, una inocencia, un amor que se cree eterno. Dulce como el caramelo que cubre la manzana,suave como los labios de crema, lento como sino existiera el tic-toc del reloj, era tan simple. Luego su beso evolucionaria, se volveria apresurado y apasionado, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto a andar, y era una carrera contra el tiempo, se volvia falta de oxigeno, demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, pero aun sumiso y aun escuchaba el tic-toc del reloj, ademas de que mis manos nunca se iban mas allá de su cabeza y los leves toques de su ropa. Para luego observarla sin aliento y mejillas coloradas y sonrió a causa de ser el responsabel. Sus labios me seguirían y los mios no estarian mas ahi.

Fue fácil decir que la amaba, se siento correcto, decirlo en un suspiro de la noche, dos palabras que solo ella supiera y escuchara, solos en nuestro mundo, estaba seguro de que nuestro amor era una calma de mar tan profundo y hermoso. Era inseguro a un amor tan perfecto y bizarro, porque amor era herir. Sin embargo su sonrisa seria suficiente para asegurarme y hacerme creer que se suponía que debía ser así de fácil, porque aun con la sangre derramada, las mentiras descubiertas y los dolores, ese amor con ella era fácil. Me era tan fácil como respirar, uno simplemente no se olvidaba de el. No sentía celos de los hombres que se le acercaban sabia que ella era mía, sabia que ella siempre me miraría y me declararía su lealtad a mi en esa mirada. Un simple.

-Clary

Y ella estaria a mi lado, sin embargo había momentos de dudad, momentos de dolor de cabeza, cuando no entendería su maquinar. Cuando simplemente el agarrar de manos fuera un simple sentimiento vacío, cuando sus miradas se sintieran como ver a Alec, en esos momentos que sus besos se sentirían como besar a un desconocido. Seria en esos momentos que duraría nuestro por siempre y creería que se sentía incorrecto. Un dolor de cabeza.

-Jace?

Sus ojos, su mirada era provocativa sin serlo, su sonrisa torcida que no alcanzaba sus ojos pero aun así parecía honesta, sus manos que encontraban la piel oculta bajo la ropa y que su tacto era rápido y breve, era incorrecto, estaba mal en todo sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo sus besos, esos besos que iniciaron en una simple pelea, en una pelea de sangre, que fue de destrucción y tormenta, que era una lucha de control, donde el tiempo era demasiado rápido, demasiado injusto, las manos buscaban bajo ropa y jugaban con lo que encontraban, besos que con el pasar del tiempo devolvían lentos, no eran suaves y dulces, eran demandantes en su ternura que hablaban en un idioma que era oculto para todos menos los dos, era una forma de detener el tiempo, me dejaban sin aliento y con ansias de mas.El primer beso me dejo sin dolor de cabeza.

Ella se vería hermosa en su vestido, daria vueltas como princesa sonriéndome queriendo mi atención, y ella la tendría. La miraría con esos ojos llenos de orgullo. Y luego el entraría al salon con un simple traje negro, no me miraría, no quería mi atención cuando ya tenia la de todos y sabría que mas tarde me tendría en una esquina oscura. Lo miraría con deseo, envidia del brazo que se sostenga de el y con querer tener su atención. El solo me sonreiría y seguiría su camino.

Ella no era tan tonta como se suponía, tenia cierta inteligencia, no era solo físico y química incorrecta que me atraía a ella, lo vio. Vio el celo en mis ojos cuando el hablaría con alguien y luego los dos desapareceríamos para luego aparecer con marcas en los cuellos, animales posesivos éramos los dos. Ella no era ciega, vio mis ojos que lo seguían, mis labios que se alejaban de ella y se acercaban a los suyos. Vio como mis miradas eran para ella las de un amor juvenil que se juega con agua y el de el era amor eterno que se consumía en el fuego. El ultimo beso con ella fue bajo la luz de la luna, fue salado y doloroso, solo ella dijo esas dos palabras. Ella sonrió y yo no entendí porque. Sus lagrimas corrían por sus ojos libremente y mi dolor de cabeza cesaba. 

Ella uno diria que era la pieza correcta, éramos un clic fácil e instantáneo. Sin embargo esos tics instantáneos son solo ilusiones que me desviaban de un tic que era imposible, porque no estaba bien, era incapaz de aceptarlo. Sin embargo en nuestro primer beso sin secretos, que fue lento y suave, le dije en voz alta que lo amaba porque quería que todos lo supieran, quería que nadie se acercara a el, que supieran que mi clic era el, y que no pensaba dejarlo. Me basto decir su nombre sin recelos la primera vez para saberlo.

-Sebastian

El era el clic correcto de mi rompecabezas


End file.
